Sweet Seventeen
by Lila Caffee
Summary: It's a party with alcohol, no parental guidance, and sexually starved teenagers. What'd you expect? Another adventure of Erik and his friends! Read Razorblades first to understand what's up with these characters! Nothing to bad... YET! Pairings in A/N.
1. Erik's Birthday

You are all about to say 'That Lucky B****'. My friend found the Susan Kay novel, and is letting me read it! There will probably be some references at some points now. ^_^

Another installment in the Phantom of High School fandom I've started to do. There are MAJOR character changes, but I had to, otherwise I couldn't be lazy and use characters already made up. EVERY CHARACTER IS 15-18! It's not creepy! Here are the pairings:

ExC (guess it?)

RaoulxOC

Cariangi (Our two diva sweethearts)

Flangle (Cute! Two of your young freaks)

GerardxCharles Bloom (I had to include him, he's so cute!)

Sorlippe (The only couple from the book not ever written about)

DarogaxOC

GustavexOC

Squeg (Aww…. Kinda Cute actually)

Girmin (Manger+Ballet Instructor… not bad)

Jamdre (Read the description)

BuquetxOC

Erik wrung his hands incessantly on the bus ride home. He took the city bus that day, as he was running about an hour late because he mom asked him to run a few errands for her. The brown parcels and his backpack were neatly stacked on the seat beside him, so no one would interrupt his thoughts.

"_I don't want a birthday… I don't like birthdays… I hate them!"_

The flashback of his 5th birthday echoed in his brain. He remembered that woman, that hateful creature he used to call his mother. He now had a foster mom who he had lived with since he was 11. He remembered vividly the days when the men from the Child Protection Agency constantly asked him questions. They once removed his mask, and they deemed him 'a hopeless case'. But one woman stepped up to him and offered to take him home. He was saved, and was living at this house ever since.

His new mom may have liked him, but his father and brother didn't. His father blamed everything on Erik and treated him as a butler. His younger sibling was a spoiled brat and Erik had to do whatever he said. But those days were long gone, and those two now lived somewhere else, his mom's love for her new son too great.

Today was Erik's 17th birthday. And he had a great sense of dread, but he had no idea why. His birthday would usually consist of Dinner at _Terre de la Notte_, a great French restaurant, which he loved. He actually was hoping to have his first date with Christine there, if he ever had the nerve to ask her. They would usually invite Meg, Daroga and Gerard, as they were his closest friends. After dinner, they would head back to his place to play Halo or watch some movies (usually a musical or opera, Erik's choice) and his mom's famous double-layered, chocolate-strawberry, vanilla frosted birthday cake.

He arrived at his stop, about two blocks from his house. He began the hike toward his home. His home was a pretty good size for two people, really 3 or 4 because Daroga and Gerard nearly lived at his place. It was a nice beige color with clean siding and a good yard. There were a few trees in the backyard, including a tree house that formerly belonged to his younger brother, but was now his small 'central command' for looking into the neighboring homes. It was the tallest tree around, and he could see everyone's home, from Daroga, who lived two houses behind him, to Carlotta, who lived at the end of the street. In his town, everyone lived on about 6 real streets, and the small roads that led off of them. The one who lived farthest was probably Squelch, who lived about a mile from everyone else.

The inside of his home was much different than the outside. The rooms were full of color and life. He slid in to the kitchen, surprised to see no one there. He called for his mom, but stopped when he saw a card on the counter. He picked it up and opened it, inside was a birthday card. He opened it and two tickets fell out. He ignored the pieces of card paper on the counter and read the note:

_Dear Erik,_

_I'm sorry I cannot be with you on your special day. My work has called me away for a while. I'll be back tomorrow at 3. Have fun on your birthday. We'll celebrate in NYC for your annual opera._

He looked at the tickets and howled. They were balcony seats for Faust at the Metropolitan Opera House in New York City.

I love you sweetie! –Mom

Erik smiled and placed the pieces of paper back in the envelope, carefully storing them in a drawer above the mantle. He smiled at the thought of NYC and seeing the greatest show on earth. He rushed downstairs into the basement, his 'lair' as he fondly called it. The light switch was at the bottom of the stair. He bolted downwards, into the darkness. He couldn't wait to work on his latest pieces! He flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE!" a mass of people shouted, all waiting for him.

Erik was in shock. Daroga waltzed up to him and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Happy Birthday, mi hermano!"

"D-Daroga! You-You…" Erik stumbled over his words.

"Yep, my idea. I convinced your mom to let us party without parental guidance. That routine of ours was getting old, so I decided to mix things up a bit. You like it?" Daroga gestured with his hand.

"No. I love it! Thank you, man! I-" Erik paused in the middle of his sentence. He saw the familiar hazel curls which could only belong to one person. "You invited…"

"You're welcome. Now, go! Have fun!" Daroga pushed him toward the crowd.

"Bon jour, Erik!" Meg and her twin, Antoinette, waltz up. Meg was a thin, blue-eyed, pristine blonde who was carefree and Erik's better half. Antoinette was a brown-haired, bun-wearing, bossy girl who loved to bring up her superiority to her sister. They kissed him on his cheeks, giggled at his shocked-yet-happy expression, and then went off.

He enjoyed the high-fives, hugs and compliments from people he hardly knew. He suddenly felt a pair of arms ensnare him around the waist. He turned, only to see the face of his angel. He stuttered out, "Oh, uh, h-hi Chr-Christine." _Grow some balls, you pansy._

"Great party, Erik! Happy birthday!" He hugged him and he embraced her, smelling the scents of her: chocolate, melon, her own sweet scent and…alcohol? She ran off. He looked around and saw them, Syrah and Joey. They were handing out beer cans. He shrugged it off, knowing there was no stopping them now.

He walked back up the stairs to take a breath. He saw Gerard there, standing by his counter. Erik smiled at him, but felt a certain uneasiness. Gerard smiled back and stepped toward him. Instead of the usual high-five, Gerard embraced the masked composer. This didn't surprise Erik at all. Since the young boy had come out of the closet, Gerard had admitted to loving Erik. What surprised Erik was what came next.

It all happened in slow motion it seemed. Gerard slid his arms away from Erik's shoulders and up to his jaw. Erik's eyes widened as they saw Gerard's close. Gerard leaned in and gently kissed Erik. He kissed him a few times this way, and then moved his hands to get a better grip. Gerard kissed fervently, moaning slightly. Erik's arms grasped around Gerard's waist, pulling him closer. Erik could hardly believe his body was acting this way. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Gerard slipped his tongue into Erik's mouth. Erik was enjoying the sensation. Gerard tasted… like soccer. It tasted sweet like Gatorade, but salty like tears. The force of him was like being kicked in the head with a cleat.

Erik moaned and came to a slight sense of reality. He was making out with his best friend! He was straight (he was almost sure of this) and he was enjoying this? It must've been the curiosity of the sensation. He remained in this euphoria until he felt a hand sliding down his torso and a little too south for comfort. He immediately pushed Gerard off.

They both panted, slightly amazed at what had happened. They stared at each other, half wanting to go again, half-wanting to never speak to each other again. Erik nodded toward the door to the basement and Gerard nodded, still panting. Just before opening the door, Erik reached around Gerard's waist and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you for your gift, Gerard. It was definitely something I didn't have." Erik left Gerard with his mouth open, still at the top of the stairs.

Just to be clear, Erik is straight, Gerard is gay. This is my first time writing yaoi, and I think it's AMAZING! BTW, all yaoi/Yuri I write is dedicated to my yaoi/Yuri loving friends.

Anyway, this is my 1st M-rated fic! I'm trying to decide who Erik should lose his virginity to…And I have no idea if that's a joke anymore. Scary! Lots of sexual stuff in this tho. It's a party with alcohol, no parental guidance, and sexually starved teenagers. What'd u expect? I'm not just a good girl author. At least not anymore.

Okay, I actually wrote this to a) try my hand at yaoi and b) I like the premise of this.


	2. You, Me and Christine

Erik and Gerard calmly walked back down the stairs, acting as if nothing had happened. Erik offered a smile to Gerard as if to reassure him he had done nothing wrong. Gerard smiled back, before Antoinette started talking with him about the music or something.

Daroga clapped his hand on Erik's shoulder. "C'mon! Syrah's starting a game of Truth or Dare. You coming?" Syrah's games were legendary: Girls making out, coming out of the closet, stripping… They were the best games anyone had ever played. He followed Daroga over to where they were playing, near his closet. He thought about saying something to Syrah, but decided against it. Like they would ever find any of the things he had hidden.

Syrah narrowed her eyes devilishly. "Okay, now we can start. Since it's Erik's party, he can spin first." She set an old glass bottle on the floor and stepped back. Erik smirked and spun it. It landed on Meg.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. She chose dare, as was expected. If you chose dare, it could be taken as a joke. If you chose truth, well, not so much. He thought for a moment, then came up with the perfect starting dare. "I dare you to sit in Squelch's lap for the rest of the game."

The other kids laughed as she rose, turning red as a pepper, and simply sitting in Squelch's lap. It was quite a contrast between the two. Meg was a petite girl, short hair, large eyes and she was a ballet student. Not to mention the student choreographer for the drama department. Squelch, on the other hand, was a large fellow. He was quarterback for the school's football team, but was the Manager of the Crew in the off-season. He was large and very muscular, with a shaved head, small eyes, and rosy complexion.

Meg smiled. "My turn. I WILL get my revenge!" She laughed, before hopping off Squelch's lap and spinning the bottle. She grinned as it landed on Gustave, the smaller, mousy freshman. She laughed. "Truth or Dare?" He chose truth. She thought for a moment, taking a bit. "Since this IS your first game, I'll be gentle. Have you ever wanted to kiss a guy?" Gustave turned red and shook his head vigorously. She laughed.

The game went on in a similar fashion. Within a half hour, Phillippe had removed his shirt, Daroga had to admit he had thought about one of the people in the room during his… private moments, Gangle had kissed Syrah's cheek, and Gerard was forced to give Charlie a massage (he blushed brightly at this). Erik was having a fantastic time, until Kat, a young Asian girl who played the flute, spun and it landed on Erik.

He was cocky, of course, so he chose dare. "I dare you to French kiss Gerard!" she blurted out. The color drained from his face as he and Gerard exchanged a glance. "In front of everyone." Gerard cringed. Erik sighed and offered his hand to Gerard.

They both rose, and stood by the closet door, Gerard leaning against the silver walls. Erik rested his hands on the wall, bracing himself against it. Erik leaned in and their lips connected for the second time that night. He heard a few laughs, catcalls, and remarks, but ignored them. His tongue gently slipped into Gerard's mouth. Their tongues touched gently a few times, then wrestled, just to show off to the party of teens behind them. Erik then broke off, panting. The two teens kept eye contact for a moment, then broke off, wandering back to where they were sitting.

"That was awesome. Way to go, Erik!" Andre called. The group laughed. And the game continued, the only difference being that Erik and Gerard hardly looked at each other. By the time it was Daroga's turn, Fleck had given Gustave his first kiss (which was VERY cute), Sorelli had kissed down Buquet's jaw, and Daroga and Kat had had their first kiss. Erik had suggested that one to the stumbling Isabella, who looked as if she had needed help.

Daroga smirked. Erik had chosen dare. "I dare you to…" he trailed off in fake thought. "Give Christine a hickey." The whole crowd 'oooh'ed and laughed at Erik's expression. He wasn't sure whether to kill Daroga or hug him. "Oh, you can do it in the closet if you want, you shy kitten!" He teased. Erik glared at him as he rose, opening the door for Christine. He followed shyly, ignoring the sounds outside.

He shut the door behind him and looked to her. He had pretty good night vision, so he could see her relatively well. "You know, Daroga's smart. You can't fake something like this." He said playfully, hoping to calm her. He earned a small laugh in response. "Are you okay with this?" He asked sincerely. She moved to embrace him in response. He had perfect access to her neck now.

He kissed it gently, checking for permission. Once she was comfortable, he started to become a little rough. He waited until he found a sensitive spot on her neck, then bit down gently. He heard her moan softly. He sucked and nipped at the spot until he was sure he was done. He tried to ignore what his instincts said as he felt her react to his touch, but her quiet moans and whimpers were driving him nuts. He opened the closet after a while and inspected his work. A bright red mark showed very well on her ivory skin, right under her ear.

The guys applauded and catcalled when they saw it. The girls laughed and teased Christine. Whenever Erik and Christine shared a glance, she blushed and he smiled. They continued the game. At one point, Syrah was up. She smiled evilly. "Now. Let's get to the good part, shall we?" She spun. "I dare every guy in this room to take off one piece of clothing." Most of the guys took off their shirts, but Erik and Phillippe exchanged a glance. Erik, too, took off his shirt. All Phillippe had were his pants and his boxers. He thought a moment, went into the bathroom, and came out with his basketball shorts still on, holding a blue piece of clothing. He tossed it with his shirt. "Next." He said, blushing sheepishly.


End file.
